Venomous
by ReScripta
Summary: Being a venomous animal has advantages. But when others want to use the venom for selfish purposes, your life can quickly become from others a hell.
1. In the dark

**Venomous**

 **So, here the special story for our one year old deviantart fan group. Sorry if the story is a little dark. -_- But I hope you like it. Also a little tribute for venomous animals in the world.**

 **The story isn't long, but there will be breaks between the chapters uploading because of less time.**

 **Don't be disappointed if the story is only focused on Bad Bill (other movie characters will appear in the last chapter). But be fair. It's Bill's day today. ^^'**

* * *

1\. In the dark

Soft slowly swings woke him up from his painful powerlessness. Everything was dark around him. From time to time he felt a strong shake.

The Gila monster moaned because of the headache and wanted to gasp for air, but he couldn't open his mouth. Suddenly another shaking shook the floor and he rolled weakly aside. He moved his head back and forth, but he couldn't move more. Why not? Escaping from his faint, he tensed his muscles. But he couldn't move arms and legs. Something held them together. He felt ropes and cords.

"Mmmmmpf!" he mumbled dully. He set up jerkily and pulled on his ropes like crazy. Suddenly there was a shake again and he stumbled back to the floor.

Damn it! Where was he?

He suppressed the panic and tried to get his bearings. He moved his hands and feet again. His hands had tied tightly behind his back. His legs had tightly tied as well. His eyes had bandaged and his mouth had gagged. Even his lizard tail had tied up with his legs. It was almost impossible for him to move. He could no more than roll back and forth.

After he ascertained that, he explored the environment. As his mouth was gagged, he could not use his tongue, thus he couldn't use his olfactory organ in his mouth. Instead, he had no other choice than to use his nose as an aid. He breathed in and out focused several times. The air smelled slightly hazy and judging by the temperature it was night apparently. Then he tried to fathom the constant shaking and rocking, which seemed familiar to him. He had to be in a cart, which was pulled by a draft animal.

He listened intently. The slight squeaking of cart tires and a slight snort form an animal, probably a peccary pulled the cart, was all what he could hear acoustically. No city noises, no voices, no background noises like water or anything else. Absolutely nothing. The cart drove through unpopulated contryside. Anyway the ground was not flat. From time to time the cart drove over a stone or a small hollow. But where they were, if anyone else sat on the cart, he couldn't tell. He had no idea where he was.

He laid himself on his back and scanned the floor with his hands, which was made of stable wood. He rolled himself aside until his body butted against a wall. Then he rolled back to the other side and he butted against a second wall.

The wooden wagon where he was in, was twice as big as him and twice or three times as wide as him. Gently he leaned against the wall and managed to stand up despite bounded feet. He almost straightened up to his full size when his head hit the ceiling of the cart. Groaning, he stopped and tried to find a breath of wind. But this prison seemed not to have windows obviously.

A new pothole made the cart tremble and the monster fell hard on the cart floor. Angrily, he sat up again.

Where the hell were they going to take him and first of all questions: Why?

Who was it who had anaesthetized him, tied him up and locked him?

Bounty hunters? Black marketers? Or even lawmen, who wanted to sent him to prison?

He was not a much-wanted criminal, but as Bad Bill, he had not a good reputation for most animals.

Where had he been the last time before that?

It was in near of Dirt. He had been on his way to his hiding place when something hard hit his head. From then on there was a deep memory lapse.

He tried again to loosen the ropes, but he realised immediately that it was useless. He had no other choice than to wait where the journey ended. But no matter where they wanted to take him, it will be not a good place for him most likely.

* * *

Over one hour passed. Bill had lain down while this time to waste his time with many theories about his situation. Then he felt that the cart slowed down his speed.

He lifted his head. Did something lie in their way or did they achieved the goal?

A jolt crossed the cart and came to a halt. But this took just few seconds. Then the cart drove on. Bill noticed how the ground noise of the wheels changed. Then the cart stopped. Bill didn't dare to breath. He listened to every sound. Someone climbed down from the cart. Shortly after that there were more steps which came closer. He listened intently, but no one spoke a word, as if they communicated only with sign language. Somebody opened a kind of big slide door of the cart side. Bill raised his head, although he could not see anything. For a moment, he asked himself, whether it hadn't been the best to pretend that he would sleep.

But now they had already seen that he was awake.

He heard heavy footsteps. Several footsteps of three persons or more. Then suddenly they fell silent. He mumbled something through the gag, when no one spoke. But he felt eyes, which stared at him. He straightened up a bit. But nobody was still talking.

Suddenly several big hands grabbed him and dragged him ahead to the open cart door. Bill breathed loudly in and out. Asked himself repeatedly what all that should mean. But nobody gave him an answer to his silent question. Bill started to panic and braced himself against the strangers who tried to get him out of the closed cart.

Chains clinked and he felt how they pushed ropes through his arms. Something unpleasant cold was wrapped around his neck. Was that a neck chain?

All of a sudden, the hands let him go and ropes and chains were stretched instead, which pulled him with all strength out of the cart.

Bill protested loudly and rolled himself several times back and forth to prevent them from getting out of the cart. But now it seemed to pull a whole army on the ropes. After a few vigorous attempts, Bill had to give up the resistance. As tied as he was, he had no chance to hold on anything. In one go, he was dragged out of the cart door and landed with dull thump on the floor next to the cart. The ground was stony, he noticed that immediately. But he had no time to analyze his new surrounding. The strangers started pulling the ropes again and dragged the Gila animal across the ground in a certain direction.

Bill struggled; although he knew that it had no use. But he didn't want to surrender without a fight. He didn't like the fact that someone treated him like dead meat. He bent his legs slightly and tried to sit upright on the floor. He put his feet on the floor and for a moment, he managed to slow down the tug on him. But just for a few seconds. The dragging stopped for a moment, but then the group jerked him forward forcefully and he landed with his upper body on the floor. Someone went behind him and gave him a hard kick in the back. Bill groaned loudly and was unable to move for a moment. The hijackers used this moment and dragged him again across the ground. This time at a faster pace, so that he became dizzy. It had to be very big animals, which dragged him with chains and ropes over the floor.

Once again, he straightened up and threw his head back.

"Mmmo mpfng mh mmh?! Mmm mpf muh?!"

Of course, no one understood his dull screams, what nobody seemed to want to know probably. Nobody said a word. Nobody asked him a question or warned him to keep quiet. It was a scary silence.

After a while, Bill became tired of all fighting and struggling. As much as he tried, he was dragged like a despised, dead animal, which didn't know the destination and did not know whether it would not be his last walk.

The latter gave him the impetus to resist repeatedly his captors. He paused when he heard how a door was opened. His catchers stopped a moment and interrupted their tug on him. There was a strange buzzing sound.

The Gila monster whined unsurely.

What should all this be?

Then there was a clear, high-pitched beep that Bill had not heard often, but which he had heard somewhere before.

It was an elevator. But a rather modern elevator. Older ones didn't own high-tech. Especially not which he had seen in the desert. Were they still in the desert?

Once again, the tugging started at him and Bill was transported into the elevator. Almost without reistance he let it happen. At least they left him alone for a little while. The elevator doors closed ant the elevator moved down.

Bill didn't know how far down they drove, but it wasn't long.

Shortly afterwards, the doors opened and the game started from the beginning.

As soon as they had left the elevator with the monster in tow, Bill noticed immediately that the floor was made of smooth stone slaps. He tried to orient himself but there was no noise. Fortunately, the forced tour didn't take long time and the migration group stopped. He heard the ringing sounds of keys and a door was unlocked.

Then he was dragged forward again. As soon as they had passed the door, Bill heard the sounds more subdued. It had to be a room where they put him in.

Maybe final stop.

Someone grabbed him by the necklace and forced him to sit down. His back was pressed against a kind of column or something else and tied him to it.

He tried to stand up again, but then someone kicked him in the pelvis and his legs gave way unintentionally.

After they had fixed and fastened him adequately, the hands dropped off and left. The door slammed and there was silence in the room.

For a moment, Bill didn't dare to move. He did not even dare to breathe. When he couldn't longer stand it, he drew a powerful breath through his nose. He couldn't smell so good with his nose like with his Jacobson's organ, but there were no suspicious odors in the air. At most metal and… something disinfecting. The room seemed to have been cleaned thoroughly recently. He leaned back his head and rubbed his head against the pillar, trying to strip off the blindfold somehow. Finally he managed to push it up a little gap at least, but that didn't help him either, because the room was pitch-dark. Even without blindfold he couldn't see anything here.

Bill paniked again. With all his strengh he pulled hard on the shackles. But the more he moved, the firmer they seemed to become around his wrists. He breathed heavily with excitement and exhaustion. His heart was racing. Why did they brough him here? Why did no one say a word? Why this secret? What did they want from him? Did they want to kill him here?

These and more questions crossed his head over and over again until he couldn't think any longer because of fatigue and dozed after a while. He startled from his dozing sleep when he heard a jingling at the door. His muscles tensed as the door was opened. The Gila monster held his breath.

Was that his end?

The door became open with a swung. Through the millimeter gap under the blindfold, Bill could see light, accompanied by large shadows.

Someone entered the room. There were footsteps of more than two persons.

"So, this is our newcomer?" he heard a voice for the first time. It was a man and sounded anything but friendly. On the contrary. It even sounded very condescending.

"Not a bad choice," the stranger continued. "Looks strong enough. Where does he come from?"

"From the Mojave Desert," his companion answered. Bill couldn't say whether he was one of those who had dragged him here.

"Well, well, well, well! Even in such a wasteland there is still something useful to be found. Fine, fine, fine."

Bill hissed in protest at the disrespect, which he received. Angrily he shouted through the gag, hoping someone would take off the cloth so that he could scold them properly. But nobody did that favour for him.

Instead the stranger continued to say: "I see, you are still groping around in the dark. But don't worry. Your task will be explained to you soon enough."

 _Task? What permitted this guy himself?_

He would only be too pleased to give his kidnapper an angry look. But his eyes were still connected, so that he couldn't not even do that at least. Instead, he threw his head back furiously and tugged with all his strength on his shackles. Bill couldn't see it, but he meant to feel, that the stranger smiled and enjoyed the lizard's helplessness, what Bill made angrier.

Angry as he was, he kept trying to stand up.

Now he could hear the stranger's softly giggling.

"Let him stay here for a while. A few days diet, after that you can carry him out."

He heard how they turned around and left the room.

Bill hissed indignantly and screamed all kinds of insults through the cloth inside his mouth, which someone could guess with a little fantasy. But that didn't impress the strangers. With calm, relaxed steps they walked away and blocked the door.

The Gila monster fought for a while longer, then he gave up. There was no point in fighting, if nobody watched him. He had to try to keep a clear head, though it was not easy for him. For him, there was always the motto to hit somebody's skull or run away. He rarely had had another option in his mind with some exceptions. After he drubbed himself thousand times "Calm down!" into his head, he did the only best thing he could do now. Resting. Who knew whether he would need his forces for something. In worst case to fight for his life.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **You can read the German original text on my account on fanfiktion de.**


	2. Work or die

**Here the second chapter of my Rango spin-off story with Bad Bill. Sorry for the break but it needed more time for translation.**

* * *

2\. Work or die

With wailing, Bill leaned against the pillar. He felt miserable. His stomach growled horribly and his mouth was completely dry. At least, it seemed to him. Only his stomach protested loudly. And he didn't imagine that.

He had no idea how much time had passed since his capture. He assumed about a day or two. No one had opened the door since that person had made him such a rude welcome.

All the time, he kept asking himself what they wanted and why they brought him here. In thoughts, he had gone through all previous encounters with others, whether they were confidants or enemies. It was true that some came into his head, but there was no one whom he could trust this misery. At least not in this way. The most guys who hated him would have shot him or croak him. This kind of abduction was a mystery to him. Or had it even been this new sheriff?

Bill snorted at himself. Sure, sometimes the chameleon had crazy ideas, but even such a tricky action he couldn't think Rango was capable of doing this. Or had the sheriff seen reason that criminals could only be abolished with illegal methods?

For a moment, Bill imagined the chameleon. At first, it had been a total wimp when he saw it for the first time in the saloon. Anxious and silent, it had stood with his back to him at the bar. And yet it had the impudence to spit fire in his face. But on the road in the duel, Rango had been clumsy, like a little child, but he was brazen again. Then, with good luck, he had killed a hawk and in the end he had defeated this rattlesnake. Had victory gone to his head? Or because revenge? Obsession?

Bill shook his head and moved his hands, though he had already tried this for the umpteenth time. There was no escape from this room. Everything around him was dark and deathly silence. Totally silence.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. He jerked his head up and listened. Then he heard voices. He couldn't understand, but there were someone who talked and marched in the direction of his cell.

"He almost bit you, you said?" he heard the first clear audible sentence.

"It just missed me a few millimetres," the other person confirmed.

"Ha, ha. You're such an idiot," a third male voice came.

"No kidding," added a fourth.

"You should be more careful," the first voice rebuked. "We get a lot of money for our work here, but it's a dangerous job."

"If you've bad luck, your last one," another remarked darkly.

"So, what is here? That must be the cell."

"It's a damn long time ago that we had had a Gila monster in the department."

"They are hard to get and they can bite damn well. If you've bad luck, they don't let you go until you're dead."

"Better you take care of yourself."

"Blah, blah. You're annoying."

"Shut up and go in."

A key was put through the lock and turned around. Shortly after, the door opened and the strangers entered. They stopped for a moment and looked silently down at the Gila animal, who felt very humiliated.

"Pretty fat lump of a lizard," one finally broke the silence. "Are you sure he already had a diet period?"

"Now don't ask stupid questions, but do what he told you. You will not be paid here for asking questions."

Bill moved his head back and forth. That damn blindfold.

He flinched when one of the strangers grabbed him by the foot and cut through his shackles with a jerk. Then someone stepped behind him and his wrists were shackled in chain rings.

"Listen," were the first personal words to him. "Don't make troubles and just do what we say. Then nothing will happen to you. Nod if you understood."

Bill hissed, then he nodded his head angrily.

"Fine. We'll take off your hand ropes now. Then you will come with us. I would advise you to make no resistance. Did you understand that, too?"

Another nod made him satisfied.

Bill's muscles tensed as someone slowly sliced his handcuffs with a knife. Bill felt the ropes loosen around his hands and were hold only by the iron chains.

"Be careful," someone warned. "These critters are very aggressive."

"How stupid do you think am I?" The guy behind him smirked, who was almost ready with his work. "I don't do it for the first…"

Suddenly, the Gila lizard jumped up and struck wildly around with his fists. The chains on his hands tensed quickly, but Bill grabbed one of the chains and pulled it with all his might. The person who held the other end of the chain was thrown forward and punched in the face. Someone wanted to throw himself at him, but Bill heard him immediately and threw himself against him with all his weight. The unknown was just about as tall as he was and Bill felt fur from a mammal. He couldn't say exactly what kind of animal he was, because his eyes were still connected. No sooner, he had put his next one out of action for a brief moment; he reached for the blindfold to have a clear view for a fight. But before he could do that, the chains were strained again and his arms were stretched out.

"Don't touch it!" one of them snapped.

The Gila lizard screamed angrily and hugged his arms.

PENG! PENG! PENG! PENG!

Instinctively, Bill threw himself to the ground as the bullets were fired at him and narrowly missed him. He could feel the airflow of the projectiles on his skin, but luckily they didn't hit him.

For a moment, Bill was paralyzed with shock. Against firearms he could win no fight without a weapon. He didn't even have a hiding place where he could protect himself.

Suddenly several weights threw themselves over him. Two of the big, unknown guys had lunged at him and used the chains to tie his limbs.

Bill gasped furiously under the weight and tried to fight free.

He froze as something metallic was pressed onto his head.

"One stupid movement more," the stranger gasped furiously. His rage was clearly audible in his voice. "Just one more damn fuss of you, and you will wish you had never been born! Either you acquiesce, or we have to get tough! _Geddit?!_ "

He intensified his pressure so brutllay that Bill got headache from it.

"Say: Yes!" he demanded.

"Mmipf."

"You can say that better!" the weapon carrier shouted and gave Bill a hard slap in the face.

"MMMIPFMP!"

Never Bill had had such a big fury in his stomach as now, so he yelled it out despite the cloth in his mouth.

His tormentor put the gun away and rose again while the others heaved the lizard back up.

"Go up with you!"

Under foot kicks, the Gila monster picked himself up again. Shortly thereafter, his hands were tied back on his back. Bill growled in protest.

"Those who disobey have less freedom," the spokesman told him. "And anyone who doesn't cooperate will not be able to do anything at all."

"Mmmmpfpmf!" Bill hissed a sharp breath, as the ropes were tightened again by the unknown to undergird his words more clearly.

"I hope we get along this time."

With these words, he let go of him and the others took command again.

"Come on now! Come on! Out you go! Don't make such a fuss!"

The Gila monster was dragged out of the room still tied on his arms. He stemmed his legs on the floor, but then he felt something cold in his back and he knew immediately what it was.

"Either you go or there is lead in the back."

Reluctantly, the Gila monster complied with the request.

They marched down a long corridor. Bill couldn't see anything, but he thought he heard noises rumbling behind thick doors. Obviously he was not the only one who had been locked up here and the corridor was equipped with much more closes rooms maybe. Then they stopped.

An autocaticly sliding door pushed to the side and they went through more long corridors that Bill could't not analyze unfortunately because of his blindfolded. At least the aisles were straight, so that he just had to shift from one foot to the other forward without worrying about to miss a corner.

After a while, he heard other footsteps approaching them. Bill couldn't see who it was. Then the person passed them and disappeared without saying a word.

Bill had a bad vibe about this and this uncertainty sat heavily on his stomach, accompanied by the emptiness there.

"So, in with you."

Again, an automatic sliding door opened and they turned into a room.

Bill stopped for a moment when he noticed the strange smell in the air that he couldn't define. It smelled like cleansers and any other chemicals or something.

"Come along!"

Impatiently they pushed him on and he almost stumbled.

"Stop!"

Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him over. Then he was forced to go backwards. Bill jumped in alarm and gave an uncertain sound as his back touched something cold.

"Go now!"

He was pushed against it. Shortly thereafter, he was tied with his hands behind his back on it. With shaky fingers, Bill checked what hea had been tied to. He felt a long metal. Probably a stable grid. Again he was overcome by panic.

Did they want to eighty-six him here?

"That's it," his draggers breathed.

"No, once again such a torture and I will pack the job in."

Their steps moved away. The door opened and closed again.

Bill listened. It was quiet in the room. There was no sound anywhere.

He leaned forward and pulled on the handcuffs. But there were bombproof fixed on the grid.

Suddely he heard a light pawing of feet, accompanied by quiet cough.

Bill froze. He wasn't alone in this room.

He paused for a few seconds. When the person made himself no longer noticeable, he tried to draw attention to himself.

"Mpmpf?"

But nobody answered.

"Mpmpf! Mpfmmpf!"

"The professor will come soon," a monotonous low male voice said.

What was the guy talking about?

But before he could think about it or complain loudly, the door opened. Another person entered the room, whose footsteps were much smaller. They stopped briefy in the room and seemed to eye Bill.

"Mmm, still very defensive," the voice began. It was again a male, but sounded very cocky. "But what a pleasure to have a Gila animal again."

He kneaded his fingers. "Well then. Let's get it over with."

Bill was breathing hysterically.

 _It's over! It's over!_

"Take off his blindfold first so that he can see why he is here for."

The other, who had stood silently in the room, stepped behind him and began to fumble on the blindfold. Bill groaned as the cloth finally came off. For the first time in days, he saw something again at last.

He blinked hard. The room was brightly lit, which was mostly due to the white tiled walls. He looked around with aching eyes. The first thing what he saw was a metal table in front of him. On it there stood a big glass with a funnel on top.

His eyes jerked sideways when he noticed a movement. At a cupboard with glass doors stood a petite silver lynx with long peaked ears. He had almost the size of Rango and was slim. On his nose he wore frameless glasses and his costume was anything but reassuring. He was in a white coat which only doctors used to wear.

Bill swallowed hard. Was this an experimental room for animal testing?

His attention was diverted by the second person in the room, who had previously been so silent. As he had guessed, the second person was the exact opposite of the lynx. It was a stocky, broadly built bear and wore also a white coat and stood with folded arms next to the table.

The lynx took a steel box out of the cupboard and set it down on the table. Then he took out a round black object.

"It's very easy," the lynx began without additional explanations. "Your job will be to bite into this rubber ring until you chew your venom out. You do that until your venom glands are empty. Got that?"

So slowly, it dawned upon Bill. That guys wanted his venom for what did he know. As far as he could see it nothing would jump out for him after doing that.

"We'll take the gag out of you now. I advise you don't to resist. On the other hand, we are forced to procure the venom in a more painful way."

He didn't wait for an answer but gave his big assistant a sign. The big guy stepped behind the lizard and began to untie the gag. As soon as the cloth had loosened, Bill threw his head back and forth and spat out the piece of cloth in disgust.

"ARE YOU BATSHIT INSANE?!" he shouted.

The rage that had accrued in him all day long erupted like a thunderstorm now. "How dare you to imprison me! You will not get anything from me!"

His opponent had endured the words calmly and kept a straight face.

"We are usual with that kind of reactions. You're not the first one who reacts this way."

Bill fell silent. Not the first one?

"Indeed," the lynx continued. „We're here to take the venom from all the prisoners as well as we can to use it for our purposes."

"Use? For what?" Bill asked grimmly. "Do you do that to everyone that you kidnap them like that?"

"To satisfy your impatient question, the venom gives us a lot of dough. It can be used for antidotes. In your case, more for medication. And yes, we don't give invitations."

Bill gasped indignatly. "And what use has it for me?"

The little professor grinned. "That we let you alive. On the other hand, if you no longer have any use for us, we unfortunately have to eliminate you."

"I don't let me treat like an animal!" Bill shouted at him.

"If you don't like it you can lump it," the lynx said sternly. "Venomous animals are treated like animals. That's the law here. And those who don't stick to it are so eliminated like an animal."

"You are abominable!" the Gila monster snapped in anger.

"We talked enough. Now do you work. I want to finish up today."

He held out the rubber ring. But Bill stubbornly clenched his teeth. Now the lynx tried to make him open his mouth by pressing the rubber ring against his lips. But Bill didn't think to open his mouth even a millimetre.

The eyes of the lynx narrowed and moved to the side. "Kay! Forced milking!"

The big man nodded and left them for a brief moment while the lynx grimaced. "I wanted to avoid that, but you leave us no other choice."

The sturdily built bear disappeared briefly through a side door, murmured a brief sentence in the next room and nodded. Then he came back. Shortly after, a big shadow came through the door.

Bill got a queasy feeling in his stomach as he saw another burly fellow enter, the sight of which more than disturbed him. He wore dark jeans but no shirt. At the wrists he wore leathery spiked arm rings. Everywhere he had fur, only his head was shaved bald, which actually looked pretty funny, but the funny was put back with a skull and crossbones tattoo on the scalp.

The grimly guy studied Bill for a few seconds, then he clasped his hands together.

"Is there any rebellious?" he grunted maliciously.

The lynx waved dismissively with his hand. "He needs a lesson in obeying. Get the best out of him."

The beefy guy cracked his fingers. "With pleasure."

Now Bill noticed the many scars on his arms, partially hidden under the fur. What kind of job did he have here?

Without another word, the big man came closer and stopped beside Bill. He looked at him a little uncertain. If he had not been tied up, he might have scolded him. But in this position, he didn't risk a big mouth this time.

"Well, well," continued the tattooed guy. "Then I'll show you how to work professionally here."

With lightning speed, he struck the lizard with full force in the stomach. Bill gasped. The assistant took advantage of this moment and pressed the jaw-shaped rubber into his mouth. Bill was about to spit it out again, but that was prevented by Kay's pushing hands. Shortly thereafter, he was bent down with the neck chain and his head was held directly over the glass.

Again he received a punch in the pit of his stomach. Bill tried to fight back and get up, but against two brawny guy and his shackled state, this proved more than difficult.

"There's nothing coming," complained the silver lynx, as he looked scrutinizing into the glass. "Try harder."

The tattooed man grunted angrily. This time his next fist hit Bill's shin, causing the Gila lizard to moan in pain.

"Well then? Are you a coward? You don't defend yourself at all," snerred the thug, and instead of fists he distributed claps on his body.

With each stroke, Bill became angrier and angrier. And unintentionally, he pressed his venom into his mouth in anger. In this way it was easy for his tormentors to get hold of his venom, like shaking trees to get the fruit down.

"At last," the lynx sighed in relief as the first drops of venom dripped into the glass. "I think there's more to get out."

Bill's muffling moans sounded throughout the room as he collected more and more punches. And the Gila monster couldn't help but chew its venom on the jaw, which only half calmed down him.

After an uncertain long time, Bill felt the pressure on his jaw subsided. With a jerk, he straightened up and the rubber part was pulled out of his mouth. Disgusted he spat. He still tasted his venom in his mouth.

As soon as he had taken breath several times, he got a violent slap in the face.

"In the future, I don't wanna see such a uncooperative behaviour of you anymore! Understood?!" the professor threatened and eyed contemptuously the few millilitres of cloudy venom liquid in the glass. The lynx looked at him with piercing eyes, which were caught by Bill's angry eyes as well. But he was too exhausted to shout at him. Instead, he lowered his eyes and gasped for air.

The lynx operated a bell. A short time later, the door opened and the tugs reappeared. As Bill had suspected, they were also of beefy physique. Two big rabbits, one big rodent and a racoon.

"Away with him," the lynx ordered and waved dismissively with his hand.

It wasn't long and Bill was handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded back to the corridor, ending with a crash on the floor of his cell. When he had been sufficiently fixated on the pillar, he let out a sigh of relief as they finally left the room. Groaning, he moved his jaw, which still hurt.

Except anger he felt fear.

 _"In the future,"_ Bill remembered the words of the so-called professor.

How long would this take in the future?

Bill snorted. He was definitely determinted to do everything.

He had to get out of here!

* * *

 **If you want to see how Gila monster will be milked (in a more human way) you can watch it here:**

 **www . youtube . com watch ? v = ipxvAsxjxGg**

 **or look at youtube with keywords "gila monster milking"**

 **The venom of Gila monsters is used for medicaments against diabetes like Byetta®, Bydureon® or Victoza®.**


	3. Plans for the future

**Hello, yes, I'm still alive. :D So extremely sorry for the long wait... and this chapter is a little too short... I apologize for that. It will be continued very soon...**

* * *

3\. Plans for the future

Not so far away, but far enough from Bill's prison cell away, sat a grey wolf behind a desk. On the table had covered with a lot of papers and documents. With miffed gesture, he tapped on the wood while he was reading a report. When he heard footsteps outside, he put the paper aside, lay his elbows on the table, folded his hands together and watched the door until it was opened by a person in white coat.

"The production results from today."

The silver fox handed a map to him. The wolf took it and eyed it with a contemptuous gesture.

"And? How was his first time?" he asked.

The silver fox moved his glasses annoyed.

"He is restive," he answered the question. "But he will do voluntary soon, what we want."

The grey wolf put his fingertips together. "Alright. I see, we must conduct the compulsory program. Two days no food, no water. The weaker he is, the less dangerous he can be for us."

"And what should we do with him after that?"

The other looked at him with emotionless face. "Why?"

"His predecessor became unproductive for few weeks. What if it happens with him, too? Gila monsters don't grow on trees and it's difficult to take them into custody. We should look early enough for a substitute."

The wolf shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then do it, or do I have to say how you have to do your work? You are responsible for the venom production. Well then, take care for it."

The silver fox nodded. "Yes, Sir."

With these words he turned around. But before he reached the door, the one at the desk said something from behind.

"And Dr. Docan?"

"Yes, Mister Walket?"

"Bring out the best last drop of him. I demand results."

The silver fox Dr. Docan narrowed his eyes, but he nodded. "Yes sir. He will do."

* * *

 **To be continued... I promise. :)**


	4. Unavoidably

**Hello and sorry, damn how long time didn't I upload a chapter for this story? :S I'm sorry for this.**

 **Well, today I wanted to continue this part before I will uplaod the next chapter of my story "Rango-Another outlaw story".**

* * *

4\. Unavoidably

 ** _2 days later_ **

Mister Tender, a huge fat bobcat with unlikeable face and more unlikeable strong arms and hands walked along the corridor and wasn't very amused about the work which Mister Walked had ordered to do.

"Of course, of course, let the lower workers do the dirtiest work. That's a hobby of me."

He kneaded his fingers. "Well, then. Let's start."

* * *

Bill was raising his head immediately when he heard footsteps. Someone opened the door and feet entered the room. Without a word, someone stepped behind the lizard and cut the hand and feet shackles.

„Stand up!"

Bill didn't dare to resist; he didn't want to have a fight again like a few days ago. As long as he had no weapon, it was useless to escape.

Someone kicked him with a foot from the side. Bill growled menacingly, but he obeyed.

With moan he stood up. His knees trembled a little. Suddenly someone grabbed his arms and bent them on his back. Shortly after a rope was wrapped around his wrists again. He winced when he felt a revolver in his back.

"Do what I say and this thing won't discharge."

The guard added to the pressure. "Do you understand?"

Bill nodded truculently. Then the guard, still the gun in his hand, reached for the blindfold and took it off. Bill blinked and looked around. He caught a glimpse of the face of his tantalizer behind his back but the man gave him a hard push.

"Forward!"

Bill wanted to ask where he was being taken, which he tried to utter through the gag, but he couldn't expect an answer.

"Nothing is asked! Stir from the spot! Do you think I take you for a walk for fun?"

Together they left the cell. For the first time Bill could analyze his environment with his eyes. The corridor ground was composed of grey floor coating. The walls were white and the doors thick metal. They walked along the corridor. The gun still in his back. No long time and they stopped in front of another metal door. Bill got a queasy feeling. The guard unlocked the door and actuated a light switch in the hallway.

"In you go!"

Bill hesitated.

The cat became impatient and grabbed his arm.

"Go now! I don't have all day!"

Bill stumbled almost into the room. After he had regained his balance again, he looked around in the room with irritation. The room was small, the walls sterile and white. The cold neon light from a tube light gave a weird sight. At the end of the room was a toilet and next to it a sink. Right next to the door hung an iron chain with hand and foot cuff rings. The guard took the metal tangle from the wall and walked up to Bill.

"Turn around!"

Bill had no choice. He turned his back on the guard, and soon after he felt the cold rings on his hands and feet. When the guard finished, he cut his handcuffs. Bill groaned softly as the rope fell to the floor. He rubbed his wrists, which were replaced by the iron chains now.

The guard picked up the rope and walked back to the door. "You are allowed to wash yourself briefly or to go to the toilet. Not more. Roger that?!"

Bill narrowed his eyes in disgust.

Before the guard closed the door, he gave another warning: "Don't touch the cloth!"

Bill sighed inwardly. He would have liked to take the gag off for a moment at least.

"You have exactly 15 minutes," the guard blustered. "I'll pick you up, whether you're ready or not."

With loud clanging the door slammed shut.

Bill hissed menacingly, but what else could he do? At least they let him enough privacy to relieve himself. Or so he hoped that no camera would watch him while doing that.

While he was sitting in the bathroom, he always looked around as inconspicuously as possible. But there were no objects or anything that would have given him the idea to use them for an escape. The walls were all white and bare. Even the toilet brush was missing. And a roll of toilet paper was just on the floor, without holder. Except the toilet, there was only the sink. Without soap, without towel. Even no mirror.

Bill did everything with a bitter gesture. After washing his hands with water and had shaken them over the pelvis as best he could, he slowly walked up and down the room.

The whole environment was a mystery to him, he had no idea how the building looked like, where he was, he had no idea where he was in what part of the country.

Was he in a city? Hardly likely. He had heard no city noises along the way. It had to be in a lonely area. But where exactly? How far was he from his hometown? He didn't even know how long he had passed out.  
Had someone watched how they kidnapped him? Did someone search for him?

Bill was frightened when someone yanked the door open without knocking suddenly.

"15 minutes are over! Come along!"

The guard pointed his gun at him again, so that Bill let tie his hands on his back with the rope without resistance and the hand and feet cuffs were removed.

Then it went the same way back into the cell. After the guard cat had bound the Gila lizard back on the pillar and had blindfolded him again, he left the room and let the lizard alone.

* * *

One more day passed. Bill's stomach arched terribly for hunger. From time to time he gave moaning sounds, but there was no one who could hear him.

When he was afraid, they would want to let him die, some feet came to his cell.

Bill froze when the door was opened. The sound of footsteps filled the room, then they stopped.

The blindfolded Gila monster didn't dare breathing for a moment.

"Well, are you going to be a good guy now?"

Bill bit with rage on his gag when he recognized the voice of the silver fox.

The footsteps circled around him. He could feel the cold eyes which stared at him.

A mocking laugh let his hands cramping.

The fox narrowed his eyes. The Gila lizard was weak, but it had still enough energy to offer resistance.

"You will learn to obey," the fox said. "In this house everyone loses out to us sooner or later."

Bill wanted to protest, but because of the cloth in his mouth, he couldn't speak one clear word. And nobody of his captors was going to listen to him. Nobody took the cloth from his mouth. Nobody let him talk.

In the same moment the stomach of the Gila monster rumbled loudly.

The doctor fox grinned. He put his hands in the pockets of his white coat and walked slowly up and down in the room.

"If you cooperate," he said derogatorily. "You will get some food and drink. If not…"

He didn't finish his clause deliberately. Bill could imagine what he wanted to say.

It was useless to die that way. Maybe he could do what they want until he would find a chance to flee.

The fox smirked when Bill nodded.

"Fine, that's a good decision."

He waved his hand and guards came in. Bill didn't know but he guessed that it was the same guys who guided him out of the cell like the last time. But this time nobody said a word. They released the lizard from the pillar. Then it proceeded like the last time, but this time it didn't hurt so much. After milking his venom, they ushered him back into the cell, without troubles.

After they had fixed him again, they left the cell. But before they closed the door Bill gave them a mumbling moan. "Mmmpf!"

The door shut with a loud metal crack.

"Tell Tender he should give him something to eat," he heard them. "But not much."

Bill sighed in relief.

* * *

Several hours passed until someone unblocked the door again. Heavy footsteps entered the room. Someone put down a tablet or something on the floor in front of him. Then the unknown person stepped behind him.

"Eating time."

Bill recognized the voice of the guard who had guided him to the toilet. He loosened his shackles from the pillar and forced the Gila monster kneeling down on the floor.

"On your knees, be quick about it!"

Bill swayed a little because of his shackles around his ankles which the guard didn't want to remove.

He rubbed his wrists while the guard was removing the blindfold around his eyes.

Bill blinked and eyed the plate which stood on the floor. A glass of water and two loaf of bread. Not much, but better than nothing.

A clicking sound let him froze. With wide eyes he watched how the bobcat aimed a gun at him.

"I will remove the gag now. One wrong movement and I have to say to Dr. Docan that he lost a patient. Get it?!"

After a nodding, the guard walked up to him and untied the knot. Bill took a deep breath. His mouth was so dry like sand paper. He stuffed everything in his mouth what he could find on the plate. Following this, he washed down all with a glass of water. With relief, he sighed. He looked at the guard who still stood in front of him with a gun.

"How long do you want to keep me here?"

The result was a slap in his face.

"Prisoners aren't allowed to speak!" The guard growled at him. "They must not speak, not see, only breathing and working!"

"And eating."

Again, he received a slap in the face.

"Don't talk!"

Bill rubbed his cheek with disgust. The plate was empty and the guard stepped behind him again.

"Open up!"

With that he grabbed Bill's jawbones. Shortly after the lizard tasted the familiar cloth in his mouth and the blindfold was tied around his eyes. Then he was forced to sit back against the pillar. The guard tied his hands together on it and left the room.

Bill couldn't see him anymore though his blindfold but he followed him with rage filled eyes until the door was blocked. For a while Bill cursed all people in that place, but he had to cooperate. He had to avoid to die of hunger until he had a plan.

* * *

 **To be continued one day...**


End file.
